1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device such as a copying machine, a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) having multiple functions such as a copy function and a facsimile function and a printer device. In particular, the present invention relates to a printing device with a manual paper feeding function.
2. Description of Related Art
A copying machine and an MFP or the like may include a paper cassette and also a manual paper feeding unit. There are cases in which the copying machine and the MFP or the like carry out a copying operation and a printing operation by a manual paper feeding operation. In such a type of printing device, in case of carrying out the copying operation by the manual paper feeding operation, when the paper size recognized by the printer is different from the paper size of paper fed actually from the manual paper feeding unit, a paper size error is displayed. Accordingly, the user can again set the correct paper size. In case the manual paper feeding operation is a single manual feeding operation, even when the paper size error is detected, the error is ignored.
A known copying machine includes a status detecting unit for detecting the status of a manual paper feeding unit. When the status detecting unit detects the paper width of paper to be fed manually, candidates of the paper size of the paper to be fed manually can be confirmed. When one of the confirmed candidates of the paper size is selected by operating a key on an operation panel, the size of a. recording medium to be fed from a multiple manual paper feeding tray can be confirmed.
Conventionally, in case the manual paper feeding operation is a single manual feeding operation, even when a paper size error is generated, the error is ignored. As a result, usability of the user is not lowered. However, in case the manual paper feeding operation is a multiple manual feeding operation, when the generated paper size error is ignored and the printing operation continues, there are cases in which toner is discharged or a bias voltage is impressed even in the absence of paper. Moreover, a cleaning process is carried out frequently. As a result, the duration of a drum is shortened considerably. When a processing for the paper size error is carried out, a long period of time is taken by an operation for solving the error. As a result, the usability of the printing device is lowered.